The End, or the Beginning?
by angel12121993
Summary: The Gang from Danville seems to be in trouble, as they find out things along the way, With Action, Adventure, and... Romance?  See what happens! -Trying To Update !-
1. How did we Get here?

Author's Note:

[I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS & FERB! Wish i did though!:) Please Review! Thank you!]

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: "How did we Get here?"<span>

The bomb clock beeped 60 seconds and I knew that was the end of everything as I knew it, my vision blurred away from me as I closed my eyes and tried to gain strength to wake up.

"Phineas!" I heard her faint screams, but I knew they were as loud and scared as ever. In a blur i saw her pink bow, my best friend, now in trouble, because of me.

Everything became increasingly louder, and I knew that my strength was coming back to me, not knowing where I was, or how I had gotten there, but I had put the people I loved the most in trouble, Ferb, Candace, Isabella…. Wait.

Isabella.

"HELP! PHINEAS!" The screams were increasingly loud, I knew she was the one most in trouble, and it angered me that i could do nothing but just sit there and watch her death.

As I looked up I saw Ferb on the ledge, reaching for her hand as she was hanging for her doom.

Our doom.

The bomb beeped it's last 10 seconds, and I knew this was the end, but I refused to give up.

I slowly got up, willing to try, but I did so in vain, as I saw a bright light, then, nothingness.


	2. How Did it all Start

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yes this IS a multi-chapter story, just sorry I am in many clubs and sports so I'm pretty busy but I will TRY my HARDEST to give out more stories if you guys really like them, and yes I will be changing POV as well as trying to get some Romance AND action in there. This second chapter is going back to how the first chapter all started, at the beginning of summer, where they would eventually lead themselves to where they were in the first chapter, I was waiting to see if people would like that kind of style of writing, so I was waiting until I could see reviews on what people thought of this, [I'm most comfortable writing that way as I can't start a story from the beginning, So, please keep reviewing and I shall attempt to please you guys, and keep writing!]**

**ALSO! The first chapter was really short, but I intend to make them lengthier and with more dialog as you can tell. I LOVE dialog and detail, it sets the mood and image in your heads! AGAIN, I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, as much as I wish I did. –sad face- anyways, I try not as an author to bombard the reader with MY words, because that's not what you want to read, I shall let you dive, in the story….**

Chapter two: "How did it all Start?"

Everyone was lounging around by the pool in Isabella's backyard; back before any of this had started. Phineas sipped on some juice Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had made for the kids, as the parents had taken advantage of the day and declared It a spa day, and Candace & Jenny spent it at the mall. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher had deemed Phineas & Ferb were old enough to take care of themselves, as they were now freshman in High School and Ferb had just celebrated his 15th birthday, while Ferb still had a few weeks into the summer before his birthday would arrive.

While everyone seemed to be growing older, their friendships were as solid as ever. Phineas was now the Freshman President, with Ferb as VP & Isabella as the Secretary. While they did these things together, they also were very busy with each a different schedule. Phineas, was on Varsity Football as well as Debate Team & the President of Engineering Club, Isabella had been and would continue in Varsity Soccer as well as maintaining to be the leader of the Firesides Troop, & finally, Ferb in Top Band as well as BPA [Business Professionals of America] & Choir.

"It's nice to finally take a rest after such a stressful year" Isabella sighed as she slouched back in her lawn chair

"I don't know, I kind of liked the feeling of always being busy" Phineas said as he took another sip of juice

"Maywe is jus wy we lk wo be bus in sum…" Ferb muffled as he was munching on a piece of pie.

"What? Ferb, it's rude to talk with your mouth full" Isabella reprimanded Ferb as she usually did to the Flynn-Fletcher boys

"Aw, Isabella, he's just hungry, and he said 'maybe it's why we like to be busy in the summer time'" Phineas teased

Isabella rolled her eyes "It's still rude, and that would explain a lot from you two" Isabella fight the urge to blush, she loved the way he stood up for his brother, even if she was just teasing them. She sighed, as she knew that to him, this was all just what friends did. Just, friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a splash of water from Phineas "hey, why so glum? It's SUMMER, this is the climax of our year, every year, let's not have this one be different, ok?"

Isabella couldn't help but smile. Times like these where she admired her crush so much more… and yet, how could he be so oblivious to her?

"Hey Isabella, I'ma go inside and get another pitcher of juice, and some more pie, Ferb is way to hungry today" Phineas laughed as Ferb gave him an angry look, but then laughed, as he knew his brothers' intentions were pure.

"Oh, yeah sure Phineas" Isabella responded as she saw the orange haired boy squeeze through her back door

"I can't believe we're so old and yet he still doesn't see it" Isabella was instantly startled at Ferb, who, while talked more than he used to when they were kids, still had efforts to conserve his voice.

"oh, yeah… I don't know… I just think he's so oblivious… being so busy doesn't help either" Isabella sighed as she played with her sandal, the flip flop hanging from her toes loosely.

"Don't get so down, he'll come around, I mean, your beautiful Isabella, really" Isabella looked up to Ferb, who was looking at her with an innocent stare "Thanks Ferb, you always know what to say, you've always kept me going this year, right when I felt I was about to give up"

"I just can't imagine seeing you that way, besides, I know my brother, he'll come around, and if I can help his cause by having you by his side in hopes sooner or later he'll realize it, then I'll be giving him a grand favor" Isabella laughed, leave it to Ferb to talk so… odd. And British.

Phineas dashed outside with a grand smile on his face "GUYS! GUYS!"

Isabella and Ferb stared at Phineas, uncertain of what was on his mind "Wow Phineas, I have never seen someone so excited for some juice and pie!" Isabella teased "What? Oh! No! No guys! I have a great idea! I know what we're going to do today-Hey wait, where's Perry?" Almost dropping the snacks as he was bouncing up and down Phineas finally set them down and started to tell them about his huge plan, which would end up involving the whole Danville Gang, as was tradition since their childhood years, back when Candace would attempt to bust them, when all was as bliss and grand as they thought this year would be.

But then again, _as they thought,_ are the words that matter, and in this life, those small words make all the difference.


	3. What are we getting ourselves into?

**I know, I know, this is such a letdown since I haven't updated in about three days, but I have Tennis Practice, Key Club LTG work [I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! I will forever be your friend if you are one… :D] –or am I the only lonely KC-er in this Fanfic site?-**

**Anyways! So i REALLY will try to keep them in character, _but_ changing them as of course they have matured and well, no longer kids!**

**Again, I don't own anything, and this might not be my best chapter :( Also, please review, that's the only way I know what exactly im doing right/wrong**

**PM me, Review, Reed it… PLEASE give me some kind of feedback!:D Anyways… here's the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!<em>

"Ahhh… Perry the Platapus… How Unexpected,… and by unexpected I mean COMPLEATELY EXPECTED! "

Perry immediately trapped inside of Doofenshmirtz many traps, this time a metal box, tries to escape.

"As you can see I have made some modifications to my box trap that I had used on you"

Perry tries to unlatch the box as he did last time "Ahhh, but Perry you can't! Muahaha! I looked online and made some modifications to it thanks to some help from this weird kid on the internet, what a dweeb! Ha!

Perry realizes he's talking about Carl… again. This isn't the first time Carl has posted things on the internet that helped Doof.

"You know Perry the Platypus, it seems that I have the edge on this time, but wait there and you will see exactly how much of the edge I have with my latest, -inator!"

Phinieas seemed really excited for this project,

_Must be a doozy, for him to get this excited_ Isabella thought to herself,

"A doozy it must be" almost as if Ferb was reading her thoughts, as he chuckled

"Guys! Alright, this is what we're going to do today"

The empty blueprint stood out in front of them

"um… Not to be a downer, but…. What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" Isabella asked

"That's the best part! We're going to be designing it right now!"

"well… can we at least _know_ about it? I mean, I AM your friend, and your brother's here too!" Izzy squealed

Phineas looked over at his hopeful friend, _well…. She never even gets to see our blue prints, much less help us make them.._ Alright, sure why not?

Isabella was happy and she and Ferb were informed of what would be their best and most difficult project ever!

"So then we'll be able to do the loop here and Oh! The switch can go here!" Isabella giggled, she couldn't believe how giddy Phineas acted when he talked about his projects like that, although, it was pretty obvious in retrospect as he always seemed pretty giddy just presenting it.

"So… what exactly does it do Phineas?"

"Well…" Phineas started "This will transport us anywhere in the whole world!"

So the day passed on, the fireside girls came, as did Buford & Baljeet, it was now nearing noon and the gang was putting the finishing touches

"Alright! We're almost done guys! Just one more…. Ad… justment…. Walla!" Phineas said as he took a step back to admire his work

The portal opened and the different beautiful sceneries lay out before them

"OH! So beautiful! Where should we go too?" Phineas took Isabella's hand in one hand and Ferb's hand in the other, making Isabella blush of course. "You guys ready?" as Ferb took Baljeet's hand who took Bufords, while Isabella started the chain of her Fireside girls. "-Guys…. Where are we going?"

"That's the best part! It's a surpri-" Phineas' Voice Echoed as he jumped in, causing a "V-Shaped" formation into the portal.

* * *

><p><em><span>Alright! Not the best way to end a chapter, I actually hate it, with a passion, I also don't like the beginning… ugh. hopefully will re-write it when I'm not tired from being out in Tennis drills in hot sun, as well as working on things for Club… : EXPECT ME TO DO THAT TOMARROW! And hopefully post it Wednesday? As well as a new chapter? IF YOU GUYS ARE NICE AND LEAVE REVIEWS I WILL TRY MY HARDEST!:D_

**NEED COMMENTS AND REVIEWS TO KNOW WHAT EXACTLY YOU GUYS WANT ME TO FIX THOUGH! THANKS!**


	4. Where ARE we?

**Authors Note: WOAH! I can't believe I haven't updated this in about 6 months! This is insane! It's weird what school & work & school do to you. Woah. Anyways. I don't' own, and I feel like a writing failure. Please leave comments, it makes me happy 3 **

**ALSO! Super short, I know, so sad, idk why! I'm sorry! I will try to update A LOT more often! AT LEAST once a month! Promise! Thank you!**

The portal opened up on the other side and everyone bounced out, "Ah, well… that wasn't as smooth a landing as I would have thought" Phineas said as he rubbed his back. He looked behind to see his companions had ridden the same fate.

"One heck of a ride there, eh?" Ferb said dusting off his pants. "You can say that again!", Isabella replied adjusting her bow, which now was much smaller and to the side

"Well, Dinner Bell, were the heck are we anyways?" Bufford proceded to look around, along with everyone.

No Response.

Nervously, Baljeet asked "Phineas, you… you do know where we are? ….Right?" again, there was silence.

"Phin…" Isabella softly, resting her hand on his shoulder, his normally sweet deep blue eyes were very dull, as an almost audible voice responded, "…we are"

"What? I… I didn't catch that Phineas…" _why is he so disappointed? Are we lost? The portal's gone, how in the world are we going to get back home?_

The young inventor took a deep breath, lowered his head, and repeated his sentence. "I… I don't know where we are."

Secretly, everyone suspected this, but to hear it out of the mouth of the inventor, it was flabbergasting.

"it's ok! It's not like we traveled back in time! I know we'll be able to make it back home safe and sound!" the usual Isabella perked up and was already heading out to make a path "come on guys! I didn't earn my wilderness patch for nothing!"

Just then, a hand got her tightly. "Isabella. No…" His words were cold-cut, almost rude…. _Almost._

"what do you mean? We can just cut through the forest and find some people to tell us where we-"

Phineas' raised his hand, gesturing her, which stopped her optimism, and voice, from going any further.

"you don't understand…. This is wrong. I… I'm not even sure were in the same time period guys… we… we might be so much farther from our actual time, we might not ever see any of our family again.

As if on cue, a huge reddish-orange blur came out as if from the sky,

"Oh Phineas & Ferb! I knew you guys weren't old enough to be alone! Ohhhh when we get back home I am SO telling mom! Wait. Where… where are we?"

Everyone looked to Candace and just thought over what Phineas had just said. '_This is wrong….we might not ever see our family again.' _The words just replayed over & over in their minds, and it just didn't seem right. How could they go on crazy wild adventures, and never have a flaw. Never. Why now? Why here? And the most daunting question, Were they ever to make it back to their family & loved ones?

___

_why always cliffhangers? Because I'm evil. MUAHAHHAA. Just kidding! I love you guys!:) 3_


	5. Where else to go but here

**I swear. I knew exactly where this story was going and how the next chapter was going to be.  
>And then more than two months passed, and I read it again.<br>Not going to lie, I'm going to just let Phineas & Ferb lead me through this, and hope what they know what they're doing, because I sure don't. Also, super sorry I know I said I would update at least once a month, but no joke, it was hard because these are the last months before Key Club's Convention, so we were booking it. Anywho, Hopefully I can update sooner! You know, thanks to FerbulousGirl who gave me inspiration to stop working and just write, Not going to lie, I feel the need to write the more reviews I get. So keep reviewing, because right now 7 is a depressing number and up until FerbulousGirl commented I honestly had given up on this story and was getting ready to walk away. So please and thank you R&R! Pleaseeee **

**ALSO FOR THE MOMENT I'M TRYING TO KEEP THEM ALL IN CHARACTER EXCEPT PHINEAS, BECAUSE THEN STUFF WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE! Sorry! But if you think about it, Phineas DOES get sad, as in the around the world Summer movie soo… Sorry Again? D:**

"Alright, what's going on here!" Candace wailed as she usually did.

"Candace, I thought you stopped trying to bust us back in 7th grade" Isabella asked, obviously intrigued with what the adult was even doing here.

"Well, mom asked for me to check up on you guys, and well, I saw THIS thing in the yard, as I got closer I got sucked into it! I mean, COME ON, when you see a giant.. well.. wait. Phineas?"

Noticing the young inventors lack of voice, or even enthusiasm, Candace started to become worried, "hey, what's wrong?" she questioned. "No… it's… -sigh- I, I'm going to go sit over there"

Everyone just let him go, as he ran faster and faster, all he could see was a blur of green and gray, the thick forest, all the leaves, it was blinding, suffocating his thoughts, his mere optimism to get home. How he wanted to get home.

"Isabella, do you know where we ARE? This.. it doesn't even look ANYTHING like I've ever seen… it's like… Jurassic Park or something!" Candace studied the environment around them "You know, I'm sure Phineas could make something out of all this… green stuff. Don't ya think…. Guys? Guys?" Candace realized now that the group had slowly made their way to Phineas, not even realizing that they were traveling an upward slope, a hill like place, just trying to find Phineas, and get back home safely.  
>'hughh.. hugh… guys.. don't… leave… me like… that… AGAIN!" Candace said as she finally caught up with the group<p>

"sounds like quite a workout there" Buford commented, as he saw Candice glare at him.

"Shh! I hear singing!" Isabella put her hand up to gesture a halt, everyone creped in and listened to the sound together.

**SUPER SHORT I KNOW! I ALSO DON'T OWN COPRYRIGHT TO ANYTHING!  
>WILL have another chapter up IN the Next two weeks I PROMISE!:) Stress is over because I am going to graduate (SENIOR YES!) Soo don't fret everyone! It shall be longer, and I will speed it up, promise:) AND REVIEW! PLEASE!<strong>


	6. The Spark of Hope

Ahhhhhh:/ so. Ohtay. Thanks for keeping up with me. I wanna say I'll promise to update sooner, that I'll do better, but I really don't have the willingness to keep writing this story anymore, my own non-fanfiction stories, yes, but it's not until someone actually that I actually want to write again (Shout out to Searno97 You made me sit down and keep writing this. 3) , because I really don't want to do this story anymore:/ as sad as that sounds, it's true, because I feel it stinks and seeing everyone read it and just leave... It makes me think that it does stink. Sorry for those who truly want this story, I'm doing it for you guys 3 

P.S no clue what this rythym goes with. At all.

" Once, I,… was a little boy, a young one, with joy,… once I was a youngin'… but never coy… ever so longing, for the new… things to discover, oh things… To do… " The voice that was hardly audible started gaining voice

" I always believed, in going 'all out', but now I only see of screaming and shout. Oh what have I done! Oh what did I do! I not only put my friend here… but my family too… " and this point the group could see the tears that had been chocked up on the teenaged inventor. It hurt everyone, but as the voice got louder and more and more pained, it ripped Isabella's heart in half. The only images that could come to her, were not those of the rollercoaster, nor the bubbly days under the sun, not even the days when everyone was ready to kill because of finals, yet he stood strong and with encouraging words lifted everyone up. No, the images in her head where that of the Island, where his armor cracked and his true agony of failure showed. She needed to break through to him again, just as she had that day, and before she knew it she felt her feet running.

"NOOO!"

" … ? Isabella? Wha…" He was interrupted as his best friend pushed him on the side and grabbed him by his shoulders "PHINEAS! Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself! You can't be acting like this. This… This…" She had to think hard. She couldn't afford to slip up like when they were kids, he was still naïve, but not like back then… as she sighed, she furrowed her eyebrows in, and knew that she had a decision to make.

"ow! What the world?!" Phineas yelled at the pain that had been delivered across this face

"I'm... Sorry. I just, I hate to see you like this, it hurts Phineas, do you not remember back when we were kids? The longest day of summer? You need to snap out of it! For us, for all of us, _**now**_."

"but to slap me?" He didn't know if it was Isabella's voice, her pleading eyes or just the lingering smell of... Cheese?

"what? Nachos are good. And I eat when I'm nervous." Buford defended

Everyone gave him an indifferent look, while Candice piped up "Phineas, I, I don't know why you're so nervous, but Isabella is right, you need to snap out of this, we need you, You and Ferb are the only ones that can help us get back home"

Home.

It's so odd how such a small word can bring such a wave of emotions.

"I... I don't have an idea how to get home, that's why I'm so upset, I'm... scared, that everyone I love could die, that everyone I've met and lived with I'll never see again, mom, dad, Perry,... Our neighbors. And I just... I can't, I can't."

The emotion was waving through the air more than humidity on a rainy day, and it scared everyone, it frightened them to an abnormal degree to think that this would be their home, and they could die.

**Sorry it's short. Seriously I'll make it longer next time, and I added Google Drive to my ITouch so when I'm bored in class (I'M IN COLLEGE NOW AND IT'S SUPPPERR BUSY!) I can keep writing. Also- I WILL add Perry & Doof in the next chapter, I know I could have wrapped up the last 3 chapters into one, but it's just I really didn't have the time to actually sit down and writing, but now I can, even if it is during class and on an ITouch App:/**

**Final Note: No I don't own anything!**


End file.
